


Mitch and Corey's Karaoke Duet of "Style"

by UselessLibrarian



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLibrarian/pseuds/UselessLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the wonderful gif-work of toewsofbellarke. Sing-a-long, you know you want to.<br/>Feel free to add onto it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitch and Corey's Karaoke Duet of "Style"

COREY:  
Motorbike, you come and pick me up  
in cricket whites  
MITCH:  
Cover drive, could end in batting partner paradise  
COREY:  
DRS review, it’s been a while since I have even batted with you  
MITCH:  
I should just tell you to block, cause I  
Know exactly where it leads, but I  
Watch us go six and out each time

COREY:  
You got that James-Dean-rebel-scheme look in your eye  
MITCH:  
And I got that Brad-Pitt-classic thing that you like  
COREY:  
And when the runs slow down we bring it back every time.  
BOTH:  
Cause we always go out in style  
We always go out in style

COREY:  
You got that long hair, slicked back, beige t-shirt.  
MITCH:  
And I got that bad boy haste that keeps you alert,  
COREY:  
And when we smash it around, we can get out any time.  
BOTH:  
Cause we always go out in style  
We always go out in style.


End file.
